


The Other Man

by HM (HyperMint)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Surprise Cameo, slightly insecure Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: Eames is alright with 'sharing' Arthur.





	The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, referenced television shows or referenced television personalities who own themselves.
> 
> AN: I'm sure you can guess what/who I was watching the other day. Honestly, I had the idea literally a few days ago and was like, 'Wouldn't it be interesting if Arthur had a crush on him because...'
> 
> (And I kind of do always want to hug him. He seems like a teddy bear, really.)
> 
> It might be kind of late, but I wanted to add this.

* * *

 

Eames went into this relationship knowing that Arthur’s first love was still very much a part of his life.

And, despite Arthur’s protests to the contrary, it really was ‘first love’ or at the very least something that strongly resembled it.

Eames didn’t mind, truly, despite not really understanding the draw himself.

(He wasn’t going to – ever – admit to staring critically at a series of pictures and still-frames of the man in question for at least an hour trying to see the appeal. Not out of jealousy or envy, but out of genuine curiosity.)

Joshua Gates was a host/personality on the telly and Eames did see himself liking the bloke – really -, but that didn’t quite explain how he’d gotten Arthur’s attention.

Mr. Gates’ book, an autographed copy of his _Memoirs of a Monster Hunter_ , was Arthur’s most prized possession and Eames had had to sit through all five series of _Destination Truth_ when he and Arthur had had to lay low for about a month.

(He wasn’t much of a fan of the cryptozoology parts, but it was still interesting all the same to see countries through different eyes. It was more fascinating to see the paranormal parts, because Eames had most certainly seen things throughout his own international travels that he was hard-pressed to find a solid explanation for. He couldn’t help feeling vindicated about the Japanese parts in that category. And the one in Pompeii.)

Eames was sure that the level of affection Arthur had for the man would possibly be uncomfortable for anyone else to deal with, but Eames couldn’t help a slight understanding considering his own warm regard for the gruff internationally traveling chef Anthony Bourdain.

(Which may, in fact, have been slightly influenced by his crush on Dr. House, but that was neither here nor there.)

Personally, though, Eames didn’t quite find much of a draw when it came to Josh Gates, but not for lack of trying.

While Eames could probably write the scripts better, he couldn’t help feeling slightly charmed at the storytelling all the same. Joshua certainly had the flair for it, Eames finding the book more engaging than he’d expected.

The lad was a good sport, had a light sense of humor, had the spirit of an adventurer and Eames sometimes imagined they would be good friends – at least someone he wouldn’t mind grabbing a pint with once in a while.

Nothing that indicated a hook for Arthur’s affection, but Eames was probably looking at it from the wrong angle, anyway.

He didn’t begrudge either Joshua or Arthur, though he sometimes felt like he was in some sort of relationship with the former via the latter, but sometimes he couldn’t help feeling a bit… odd and uncertain of his own place within Arthur’s life.

Especially when Joshua began his new series, _Expedition Unknown_.

Eames was perfectly happy not really seeing every episode of the new program as it aired, but Arthur was constantly glued to the telly at the correct time regardless of time-zone or country and Eames learned to build their outings around it.

It was only fair that Eames shared Arthur with Joshua, considering the ‘history’ between the pair, and it was just as fair that Joshua had that time without Eames intruding. Arthur usually extended an invitation, but Eames usually found something else to do.

(He did, of course, sneak a few idle glances to check any differences in appearance and came away with the strangest urge to find a way to hug the man like a teddy bear. He ended up watching a rerun of the new series as a bit of background noise and still felt the urge to hug the man. Yusuf had been ‘working’ nearby and idly commented something to the same effect, which made Eames feel strangely better.)

The longer he refused Arthur’s invitations to see new episodes, however, the more Arthur’s attention seemed to swing to him instead.

“Are you okay?” he cornered him with concern.

“I’m fine, Darling,” Eames shook his head with a slight smile. “Enjoy the new adventure, yeah? Give Joshua my regards.”

Yusuf couldn’t help commenting on that when they were left alone. “You’re actually taking this very well.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Eames absently shrugged, frowning as he dug around his borrowed desk in search of a pen.

“Just seemed like you were giving your blessing to a date. You aren’t usually so open with Arthur’s time.”

“Ah. Well, Joshua had Arthur first and he’s not a bad chap. If anything, I think I approve. Arthur could do worse.”

“You both do know the man’s actually married to a bird, right?”

“I’m sure Arthur’s aware of it. Didn’t seem brokenhearted when the news came out, anyway.” Eames would’ve seen something, being one of the few who knew when the man tried to lie to him.

Arthur had virtually cooed over the pair when he called Eames with the news. He was obviously happy about it, so Eames couldn’t find something to worry about.

“But you’re okay with that?” Yusuf tilted his head at him. “Arthur and his explorer friend?”

Eames opened his mouth, yet hesitated.

When it came right down to it, he really thought he was okay with the arrangement. It was unrequited, after all, but Eames sometimes couldn’t help wondering what Arthur was doing with him when he could have someone who brought him as much happiness as Joshua did.

Albeit, in a – possibly – less platonic way.

“Don’t really have much choice in the matter, do I?” Eames shrugged, finding his pen on the floor.

(He really didn’t have a choice, but he – strangely – wasn’t bitter about it.)

He didn’t have a choice when he’d had to hide out with Arthur and a few – relatively – minor injuries, just in time for a new episode.

Considering his inability to actually walk anywhere, he resigned himself to the sofa as Arthur fussed about with blankets and pillows and popcorn and sodas ten minutes before the hour-long episode began.

Arthur settled in next to him in his nest and tilted his head as he claimed the strawberry drink. “You okay, Eames?” his voice was oddly soft and gentle.

“Mm,” he sipped at his Sprite as he glued his eyes to the telly.

Silence usually didn’t sound so expectant, but Arthur managed to pull it off.

“Eames,” he gave his shoulder a light nudge. “Hey.”

“I’m fine,” Eames flicked his gaze at him before returning it to the screen. “Really.”

Silence also didn’t usually sound so disbelieving, but Arthur was apparently very talented in making it happen.

“I know something’s bothering you, Eames,” he carefully leaned more into his side, Eames unconsciously leaning into him in response. “It’s been bothering you for a while, now.”

Eames sighed, but held out from answering until the show began.

Strangely, Arthur didn’t seem to take any notice, Eames very much aware of his gaze on the side of his face.

He wasn’t sure why he decided to say anything, but he almost distantly heard himself say, “What is it about him?”

“About who?” he felt Arthur’s frown more than he saw it.

“Him,” Eames tilted his bottle at the screen.

“Josh? What about him?”

“Something about him has gotten your attention and I must admit to being at a loss as to what that something is.”

Arthur’s gaze moved to the screen almost thoughtfully, but he didn’t seem to have an answer.

They watched in silence for a few moments before Eames shrugged.

“Who reminds you of him?”

“No one,” Arthur seemed amused. “Though, I think you mean to say: Who does he remind you of?”

“Is there a difference?” Eames honestly wanted to know.

“All the difference in the world,” Arthur answered earnestly, their gazes meeting. “It’s kind of what drew me to him in the first place. Much as I like him, though, I have someone better.”

“Hm,” he nodded slightly, studying him for a long silent moment before Arthur curled further into him as they returned their attention to the story unfolding before them. “I wonder if Joshua is as happy for you as you are for him.”

“While I’d be interested to have the two of you meet, I’m honestly not sure I care. He probably would be if he knew. I think he’s a good guy. I met him a few times, you know.”

“So you kept telling me. You know, Darling, you really are rather chatty under heavy drugs.”

They fell silent for a long moment.

“Would you like to meet him?” Arthur asked almost hesitantly.

“One day, perhaps. If you’re willing to share,” he teased.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he smiled slightly. “You are. Only fair, after all this time. Maybe it won’t seem so much like I’m cheating when you aren’t watching with me.”

“Oh.”

Alright, then.

(Eames did eventually let himself be dragged along in Arthur’s wake the next time Joshua was meeting fans. He really was a lovely chap and gamely signed a black poker chip for Eames, who got a picture with him as well as that hug he’d been unable to get over the urge of.

Perhaps the best part was when Arthur had introduced Eames as his boyfriend, which earned the former a knowing smile and the latter a hearty clap on the arm. “Nice to finally meet you,” he’d beamed. “I have to say, hearing him ramble on about you was getting kind of borderline uncomfortable. What you guys do together is something I think I’m better off not knowing, but it’s nice to see Arthur finally got what he wanted.”)

* ** *

Eames went into this relationship knowing that he was going to be sharing Arthur with another, but that was okay.

The three of them knew who Arthur was coming home to, after all.

* **** ****

END


End file.
